The invention is in the field of paintings or pictures or other displays of scenes which are caused to give the illusion of movement or twinkling by means of mobile structure disposed behind the picture.
Prior art samples of devices which operate along these general principals are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,631 which utilizes a similar principal wherein a roll of perforated material passes before a light to periodically illuminate and shade openings provided in the painting to cause a twinkling or shimmering effect. A rotary motion color wheel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,988 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,843,897 2,213,261 disclose scenes which are animated in various ways by different shade producing moving reflectors.
The purpose of all these cited inventions is to produce a scene displaying some degree of animation or movement, although the variety of motions and colors may be somewhat limited.